The background information is believed, at the time of the filing of this patent application, to adequately provide background information for this patent application. However, the background information may not be completely applicable to the claims as originally filed in this patent application, as amended during prosecution of this patent application, and as ultimately allowed in any patent issuing from this patent application. Therefore, any statements made relating to the background information are not intended to limit the claims in any manner and should not be interpreted as limiting the claims in any manner.
Fluorescent light fixtures, such as strip and troffer light fixtures, have typically been installed to provide general lighting of large indoor spaces. For example, fluorescent light fixtures may include troffers that may be stem or pendant mounted or suspended from a ceiling.
Typically, such fluorescent fixtures may include a channel in the form of an inverted troffer, with the channel being attached to, or suspended from, a structure. Lamp holders or sockets are typically attached to the channel or troffer. A ballast is attached within the troffer and wiring attaches the ballast to the lamp holders. Power is supplied to the ballast by wiring brought into the troffer through the top or end of the channel. A ballast cover is used to cover the ballast and wiring. Linear fluorescent lamps are then placed in the lamp holders for operation of the fixture. The lamps may be left bare or covered, with a lens for example, for providing light to the space below. Because of their low cost and utilitarian use, fluorescent strip light fixtures are currently installed in abundance. For example, typical uses include warehouses, retail stores, such as grocery, drug, and department stores, where the fixtures are commonly mounted in continuous rows.
Since the introduction of the fluorescent lamp at the 1939 World Fair, fluorescent lighting technology has greatly advanced. For example, over the years, lamp and ballast manufacturers have developed fluorescent lamp-ballast systems with improved efficiencies. More recently, light emitting diode (LED) lamps have been developed. An LED lamp is a solid-state lamp that uses LEDs as the source of light. An LED may comprise a conventional semiconductor light emitting diode or an organic or polymeric light emitting diode. LED lamps may have one or more advantages over fluorescent lamps, for example, LED lamps do not contain mercury, they may turn on more instantaneously, they may have a longer service life, and they may have a greater efficiency.
It may be desired to provide advantages of LEDs to lighting systems. However, it may be difficult to provide an LED lighting system that may be tailored to a desired application. Thus, there is a need for modular LED lighting systems, kits, and methods that may provide a desired arrangement of LED lights in an LED lighting system.